Misscliks Devotion: Episode 25
Recap 1510-02-08 The party arrive in Sandashar, Akuba, having just arrived off the boat, again. The harbourmaster says there is record Kalia Ethelle having arrived already. The party spits up to look, then will regroup at the Yellow Door Tavern. Ransom goes to the Long Wheat Tavern. The innkeeper says that Kalia Ethelle is here. After a ludicrously tiny bribe, directs Ransom to room no 7. Inside the room Ransom finds Kalia Ethelle in bed with Ransom's Father, Liam. Ransom happily greets them both and breaks the news that Whatchat Ethelle is dead, saving "now" orphan children. Kalia Ethelle tells Ransom not to tell Kes and Kellen about this. Ransom meets up with the others at the Yellow Door Tavern and tells them that Kalia Ethelle is at the Long Wheat Tavern. The party head over. In tears, Kalia greets Kes and Kellen, and they mourn Whatchat. Lian slips out and Ransom goes to follow. Kes and Kellen talk with their mother. They talk about how blunt Ransom had been in explaining that Whatchat was dead, and about Whatchat not being ready to come. That the real fear is that elves out-live their half-elven children and grandchildren. Ransom asks his Liam if his mother is here, but Liam reveals that he an Ransom's mum had split up. The two go inside and Ransom announces to Kes, Kellen, & Olivia that he found his father. The human then head to the bar and leave the elves along to mourn. Ransom wants to stay but Kes tells him to go, and Ransom understands, saying he has been giving her the space she needed so far. Kalia asks Kes about the wedding they all came to Akuba for, and Kes admits that she doesn't want to get married anymore. Kes also mentions she had a vision on the ship ride over, and it is dealing with her traumatically. Kalia says her sister also has prophetic dreams, but she hadn't seen her sister in a few centuries, and that she is living out in the elven wood somewhere. Kalia strongly suggest Kes writes down her dreams down in a diary to see what comes true and what doesn't come true. Kellen goes to the bar to get drinks for his sister and mother, and talks with Guy Claypool, Olivia cuts in and starts flirting with Kellen. Olivia starts making out with Kellen, starting daggers at Guy, having read his mind on the boat earlier that day in the last episode, knowing Guy's feeling for Kellen. The group all meets up and Ransom suggests the wedding be tomorrow, but Kellen (knowing about Kes's doubts about the wedding) makes an excuse that they are scheduled to play. Kellen suggests that Kalia performs with Kes & Kellen. Kalia plays the harp. Kalia and Liam leave the table to head to the bar for different reasons. Ransom suggests having the wedding in two days, and Kes suggests they actually have a date one in a while first. Ransom talks about how hard it was for him to leave Kes along during the boat trip. Director's Commentary Director's Commentary Category:Misscliks Devotion Episode